Meeting in Real Life
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: Isana Yashiro and Yatogami Kuroh have been friends at the internet for a very long time. One day, they meet each other at a restaurant. How will their 'meeting' go? Warnings & Disclaimers inside.


Title: Meeting in Real Life

Summary: Isana Yashiro and Yatogami Kuroh have been friends at the internet for a very long time. One day, they meet each other at a restaurant. How will their 'meeting' go?  
Warnings: Light fluff of Kuroh and Shiro, fail attempts on humour and anything crappy.

Disclaimers: I am not Japanese even though my name here is Japanese.

Author's Note: I'm writing this because I'm bored. If you read my sentences and it doesn't sound good except for grammatical mistakes (joke), please tell me. I'll 'repair' it after that. This is not related to the original story line. Everyone is a normal high school student except Mikoto and Reisi. One more thing, my brain deadness strikes again so yeah, expect crappy stories from me. Anyway, enjoy and sorry for possible OOC-ness.

KurohxShiroKurohxShiroKurohx Shiro

Date: 23 November xxxx

A young white-haired boy woke up from his sleep by his alarm. Even though he knows it is a school day, he still doesn't want to go to school. He decided to just lie to her niece, Neko that he is sick and can't go to school. But sadly, luck wasn't at his side now because after he thought about that, Neko barged into his house and started yelling at him to go to school or else, she will make him go to school by force. He didn't have any choice but to just listen to her niece and go to school. Even though he is older than his cousin, but people always think that Neko was older than him.  
"Shiro-kun, don't forget about your meeting with Kuroh-kun now, okay?" Neko reminded. The boy called Shiro stared at her cousin.  
"How did you know about our meeting? Who told you that?" Shiro asked. His face looked so pale. Neko tried not to laugh at his only one dearest cousin. Shiro could be straight forward sometimes…  
"I have my own ways, my dear Shiro-kun~. Now you better get going or else he's going to be mad~." Neko teased. Shiro turned red like a tomato.  
"Wait. How about school? Shouldn't I be going to school now?" Shiro asked. That's weird. Neko never let him skip school.  
"I'll let you skip only this time. You better go now," Neko said casually and walked out from Shiro's room.  
"Wow, she's pretty nice today. Anyway, I better hurry or else, Kuroh-kun's going to be really mad!" Shiro mumbled to himself and hurriedly changed his clothes to casual clothes that he normally wears.  
-

'It's been a while since I met Kuroh-kun on the internet…' Shiro thought. His memory about how they met suddenly came to his mind.

xxxx  
Note: This is a Facebook chat, so don't get the wrong idea.

Yatogami Kuroh: Thank you for accepting my friend request. I hope we get to know each other soon.  
Isana 'Shiro' Yashiro: Err… You're welcome. I hope the same as well from you. ^_^  
Yatogami Kuroh: I hope you better don't piss me off or else, I'll kill you.  
Isana 'Shiro' Yashiro: E-eh?

xxxx

Shiro chuckled at the memory. He was very scared at Kuroh at first but then, he found out that Kuroh was actually a very nice guy. Even though they never met each other until this day, they always talked about their life problems and schools. Kuroh always scolded him for getting into troubles with the school delinquent, Misaki Yata. Shiro actually knows Yata's secret that he's currently having a relationship with his senior, Saruhiko Fushimi but he never cared about it. That's their life, why would he butt into their business? He has a lot more of 'good things' that he need to take care of. Shiro always wondered though, who's on the top and who's the bottom? Well, he will never know, then. He chuckled again.  
Another memory passed by at his brain and this time it's about their little agreement about meeting at a restaurant, today.

xxxx

Isana 'Shiro' Yashiro: Ne, Kuroh-kun. We've been chatting with each other for a long time but we never met.  
Yatogami Kuroh: That doesn't sound like a bad idea. We'll meet at the restaurant in front of the mall at 10:30 am.  
Isana 'Shiro' Yashiro: Eh? Why don't we meet at a café? It would be much calmer than at a restaurant…  
Yatogami Kuroh: Do you have any objections with that?  
Isana 'Shiro' Yashiro: Of course not! Ahahahaha….

xxxx

He sighed when he thought about that.  
'What the hell is wrong with Kuroh-kun? I can never understand him…' Shiro thought. Yatogami Kuroh-kun is surely a weird person…  
On his way, he accidentally bumped into his homeroom teacher, none other than Munakata Reisi. He actually wondered what the hell his homeroom teacher is doing here. Shouldn't he be teaching at school right now?  
"Isana Yashiro…" He started.  
"Yes?" Shiro answered nervously. Oh no, he's dead.  
"Don't tell anyone about this," he said that and walked away from him. Shiro was confused at first but when he saw his Disciplinary Teacher, Mikoto Suoh, he actually gets an idea of why his homeroom teacher is there at the first place.  
He snapped out from his daydream and ran away along the streets. He accidentally bumped into someone. He tried to apologise but then he felt like someone was pulling him so that he could stand.  
"Are you alright?" The stranger asked. He has a very long and tied hair while wearing casual clothes like him as well.  
"Yes, thank you. Ano… Thank you for helping me to stand…" Shiro thanked the stranger.  
"So, are you Isana Yashiro?" He asked. Shiro nodded. How did he know his name? Is he a molester?  
"I think you should remember this if I told you that I'm him," he stated. Shiro became more confused. Who is 'him'?  
"I'm Yatogami Kuroh. Does that answer your question?" The stranger known as Yatogami Kuroh introduced himself to Shiro.  
"Eh? Kuroh-kun? Is that really you?" Shiro asked. He never thought that Kuroh was so tall and… handsome.  
"I don't have the time to tell lies to you." Kuroh replied simply. Well, this is getting awkward…  
"Kuroh-kun, can we go now? I feel like we're being watched by people around here…" Shiro admitted. Actually, he felt a little awkward for bumping the person that he never met before except in the internet, of course. But now, that doesn't matter. He finally got the chance to meet his 'best friend', he feels really happy with it.

KurohxShiroKurohxShiroKurohx ShiroKurohxShiro

After a few minutes of walking, finally they arrive at the restaurant but sadly, the place is overcrowded. Leaving the two young boys with no other options, they finally went to the café.  
'The Gods really heard my prayers this time,' he thought. Shiro is not the type that loves to go to crowded places, so that's why he persuaded Kuroh to just go to the café.  
"I'll order a cup of coffee,"Shiro ordered at the waitress who was currently standing beside him.  
"A cup of tea would be perfect,"Kuroh said simply. Shiro was pretty shocked when he saw and heard how Kuroh talked to the waitress.  
'It's like that's not the Kuroh that I met at the internet…' he thought. He decided to just forget about it and try to talk about interesting topics. But sadly, when he looked at Kuroh, he saw that Kuroh was giving him a glare. Kuroh was giving him a death glare for an unknown reason.  
"Are you skipping school today?" Kuroh asked. Shiro paled. _H-how did he know about it? Did someone actually tell him?  
_"I assume you're skipping school for our meeting, right?" Kuroh asked. _H-he's not a normal person…  
_"Forget about the question that I asked. To tell you the truth, I actually skipped school for our meeting. Be grateful," Kuroh explained. Shiro looked at him with a shocked expression. _Why is he telling me this?_  
After their drinks arrived, they continued their conversation but not before taking a sip of their drinks. Kuroh just kept staring at Shiro while Shiro's eyes kept wandering around the café. _This is so awkward…  
_"Isana Yashiro," Kuroh called. Shiro looked at Kuroh and was shocked with what he saw. Kuroh was actually smiling at him. _That's strange…  
_"You're day dreaming again," And there comes his usual face. Shiro sighed. Was he imagining things just now?  
"I don't think you're actually ready to meet with me that's why you're acting like this," Kuroh started. Shiro shook his head.  
"It's not that… People normally don't treat me like this that's why I'm feeling awkward, except Kukuri of course," Shiro explained. Kuroh nodded simply.  
"Who is this 'Kukuri' anyway?" Kuroh asked.  
"A friend of mine at school," Shiro replied simply. _I wonder what Kukuri doing right now…  
_"Isana Yashiro…" Kuroh called Shiro with a threatening voice now. He actually hates when someone day dreams about something and forget the person who was currently in front of you.  
"G-gomen, Kuroh!" Shiro apologised. _I think we should never have met here today. It's too awkward and somehow, Kuroh is really mad at me now…  
_"Tell me more about your life," Kuroh asked. Shiro blinked then nodded.  
"Well, I live at an apartment not far from here. I also live with my niece, Neko. My parents passed away when I was a kid, though…" Shiro answered simply. He really doesn't know what to say to Kuroh. Kuroh is older than him and he's also a senior at a school far from here. Not to forget, Kuroh is very smart in studies and he's excellent in sports. No wonder people admired him.  
"Isana Yashiro, sorry for asking you that question," Kuroh apologised simply. Shiro blinked a few times then realised that he confessed to Kuroh that he's parents passed away.  
"It's okay, Kuroh. I don't mind at all," Shiro replied.  
"Anyway, I have something important to do so I need to go home now," Kuroh said. Shiro looked at Kuroh with a blank expression.  
"Oh, Kuroh-kun! I'll pay for our drinks, if you don't mind," Shiro said. Kuroh looked at him and nodded simply.

-AFTER PAYING—

"I'm sorry today's meeting is not fun," Shiro apologised and bowed. Kuroh just looked at Shiro with a funny expression.  
"It's okay. I don't mind. Well, let's meet again one day, shall we?" Kuroh suggested. Shiro stared at him and nodded happily.  
"Before I forgot…" Kuroh suddenly said. Shiro tilted his head to the side. What now?  
He thought that Kuroh was going to give him some kind of gratitude for paying his cup of tea but what he didn't expect is that Kuroh actually kissed Shiro's cheek. Shiro turned really red.  
"See you next time, Isana Yashiro~." Kuroh said with a teasing voice and walked away. Shiro just stood there and blinked his eyes. What happened? He then snapped out of his thought when he remembered Kuroh kissed his cheek. He held his cheek which was kissed by Kuroh.  
"I guess we should really meet each other like this, eh?" Shiro mumbled then walked away.

-THE END—

Author's Note: And now it's over. I don't know how awful it is so sorry for crappy story. This is totally random so forgive me. Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, I'll fix it. Hope you enjoyed the story just as much I enjoy writing it. See you guys later.  
With love,  
DarkYukina


End file.
